


Last Terminal

by youknowyoulovestydia



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknowyoulovestydia/pseuds/youknowyoulovestydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty years after the epidemic.</p><p>Here's the URL for my website: http://izoneusa.wix.com/lastterminal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Terminal

**Prologue: it's just the beginning**

It was known that a flu virus could survive on the surface of an object for up to seventeen days, which means by the time patient zero felt the first sore throat; millions of people would have been already infected.

In the beginning, the Virus started to appear among our weakest soldiers. Whether from malnutrition, dehydration, or minor injury, they all started to get, well -- sick. We thought it was just another common cold, and prepared for the worst-case scenario. An epidemic as great as the Spanish influenza, where twenty to fifty million people perished at the hands of the bloody cough. However, this was no common cold or Spanish influenza, how could we have prepared for the decimation of billions?

Soon, it seemed every medical aid center was overwhelmed with thick, hot blood. Everyone was beginning to cough. They brought hundreds of scientists and doctors to observe and generate a cure. Luck, unfortunately was no variable in the race against the Virus, before long we too were engulfed in our own blood. They dug hundreds of holes, which soon turned into mass graves measured ten feet by ten feet, and filled to the brim with pale blue corpses petrified in their last moments of agony. 

The Virus was mutating at a rapid speed and soon spread into our food, water supplies, and finally the ones back home. We buried so many bodies, and so many animals started to die, countries were blaming one another and we got caught in the middle. As the Virus was mutating, other humans were mutating as well, becoming things far more monstrous than tales told to children. They were... zombies; people that thought to be dead, came back as animated blue, rotten corpses. Before long another war began to brew, but now at home. Everything was under martial law. Religion, racism, and any other damn social views became nonexistent, it was just us and them, that simple.


End file.
